Gamer of the Unknown
by Azure Skylark
Summary: Living a life as a game character isn't purely the fantasy utopia I imagined it to be, but I'm purely entertained by the experiences I undergo, especially after I was thrown into a fantasy world like no other. This, is my story.
1. New Game

**Skills exist, whether inside or outside games, but what truly matters in the matter of skills is how one hones it, how one continues to train old skills and learn new ones.**  
 **\- Xenos Skylark**

Rays of light dawned upon the land of my home, the Earth, as the sun rose again for yet another day. As a beeping alarm clock rang really loudly, I groaned really awfully as I struggled to turn the damned thing off in my really groggy state. I wasn't one who liked sleeping often, but today was a rather large exception, since it was a Saturday, and I wasn't particularly fond of waking up early on weekends like these. However, I relented as I managed to open my eyes wide enough to walk to the bathroom without falling down.

As I reached my location, I washed my face to wake myself up fully, and I pondered as I muttered to myself, **'Status'** , and a window opened in front of my face. I stared at it as I tried to understand on what the hell was actually going on.

 _ **Name: Xenos Skylark**_  
 _ **Class: The Gamer**_  
 _ **Level: LV.02**_  
 _ **EXP: 42.76%**_  
 _ **Effects: -**_  
 _ **HP: 250/250**_  
 _ **MP: 50/50**_  
 _ **STR: 4**_  
 _ **DEX: 3**_  
 _ **VIT: 4**_  
 _ **INT: 8**_  
 _ **WIS: 5**_  
 _ **LUK: 4**_  
 _ **Points: 5**_

I actually could not understand why that had actually appeared in the first place. It all started yesterday during school when I had woken up rather early. As I dressed myself for a normal day of school, some sort of status window suddenly appeared in front of my face, as if it were to give me a quest.

 _ **New Quest Received!**_  
 _ **Go to School**_  
 _ **\- School rules require you to be early.**_  
 _ **\- Arrive to school before the bell rings.**_  
 _ **SUCCESS: 100 XP, Increased Respect**_  
 _ **FAILURE: Decreased Respect**_  
 _ **Time Limit: 1 hour 30 minutes**_

I had winked my eyes really oddly, not believing that something like this would be even real at that moment. It seemed fully fantasy, and I really became curious as to what the hell was actually going on at the time, and over the course of class yesterday, I played a few RPG games during my free time, forgetting about it. It only came to me to try and understand what it was when I woke up this morning. Maybe it was because I was like really lazy and had nothing to do or something. Whatever.

I then walked back to my room, felling a little bit more awake now, and as I arrived back in my room, I then muttered to myself, **'Skills'** , and a different window opened. I tried to understand as I looked at the apparent list of skills I had. Apparently, I was given three ways of viewing my skills, in box format, in a list format, or in the form of a skill tree. I decided to stick with the box format as I noticed the two skills that I had. I clicked on the first one, and read the description.

 _ **Gamer's Body (Passive)**_  
 _ **LV. MAX (100.00%)**_  
 _ **\- The gamer's ability to live the world as a game character.**_  
 _ **\- Sleeping in a bed restores HP and MP, and removes all negative effects.**_

I stared at it in disbelief. A passive skill? That was curious. Maximum level? Really strange, but not too strange. 'to live the world like a game character'? That would have been really interesting to me, but yesterday proved to me that it wasn't as interesting as I had once thought it to be. I sighed as I decided to check out the second skill I apparently had, which had the icon of a brain, which made me assume this skill had something to do with the mind and stuff.

 _ **Gamer's Mind (Passive)**_  
 _ **LV. MAX**_ _ **(100.00%)**_  
 _ **\- Allows the gamer to use his mind in a calm and collective way.**_  
 _ **\- The gamer can remain calm in any situation.**_  
 _ **\- The gamer also becomes immune to psychological effects.**_

What was interesting to me was the fact that this skill was also both a passive skill and at a maxed out level like the **Gamer's Body** skill that was also in my skill list, which lead me to believe that they were part of a much larger skill set that I wasn't fully aware of. I decided to switch over the format into skill tree mode, and it didn't look too surprising to me. There was one sub-branch that involved the two skills I had saw earlier, apparently known as the **Gamer's Self**.

I shrugged a little, and I assumed that more skills would come with certain actions I did. I sighed as I sprayed my body with perfume and left the room to head to the canteen. I was one of the students at a boarding school which was a little different from one of the normal ones you'd find in the country. I am studying in one of the boarding school apparently reserved for students who are gifted and talented. I assumed that the reason my INT was quite high was because of my talent in mathematics.

Anyways, as I arrived at the canteen, I lined up in a queue to get breakfast, which was apparently something special for today, American-styled waffle and eggs, something they almost never serve at this sort of school. While I was lining up, in the corner of my eye, I noticed a friend of mine lining up in a different queue. It was my best friend and my sort-of crush, Elise Cyanis, heir to the sponsor who helped make this academy, the Cyanis Corporation. They were well-known throughout the country for their contributions to society, and to be friends with one of them was an honor.

As I gazed at her, making sure we didn't make eye contact, a status window suddenly popped up in front of me, surprising me for two reasons; one being that I had suddenly received a notification, and the other being the fact that nobody else seemed to have seen it.

 _ **From observing a certain person, item or enemy for a period of time, you have received a new skill, Observe.**_

I gasped in shock, making sure nobody saw my change in expression, and I immediately closed the window, silently reminding myself to check on the description of the skill later. As I took my breakfast and found a table, Elise so just happened to notice me, and took a seat directly opposite of me. She then asked me, "So, how was last night?" I looked at her rather oddly, and I then remembered what had happened last night. Since it was the end of the year, the academy organized a prom night.

I remember dancing with Elise that night, happily, and I remember fully confessing to her regarding my crush for her. I suddenly blushed a little and tried to cover it, which apparently worked. I tried to rid myself of those weird feelings, and I nodded. She smiled a little, and told me, "I remember what you told me last night, how you looked last night with your suit and tie, and other things." I looked at her a little shocked, and I smiled back as I continued to eat my breakfast. After a few minutes of eating and talking, we parted ways, heading to our respective dormitories, planning out the day ahead of us.

As I arrived at my room, I went to the bathroom again, this time with a set of new clothes, a towel and my toiletries as I went to take a shower and get ready for the day. Once I was done with my morning bath, I looked at myself in the mirror as I smiled to myself. I was wearing something not too normal for someone like me, a somewhat resilient grey striped shirt I had custom ordered from a website the other day, and some normal jeans to top it off. I then remembered what I wanted to do, and I took a seat by my bed.

I then muttered to myself once again, **'Skills'** , and the skills window opened once again. I then switched over to box format as I pressed the third and new skill that I had suddenly gained. Apparently, it was a simple, yet really interesting one.

 _ **Observe (Active / Passive)**_  
 _ **LV.01 (48.59%)**_  
 _ **\- The gamer's ability to gain information through observing the world around him.**_  
 _ **\- Allows you to know the HP, MP and level of the target.**_

Woah, that seems to be really overpowered. An active and passive skill? That's something I have never really seen before, for it has never been something I have seen in RPG games before. Another thing that made it interesting was that it let me apparently gain information from my surroundings. I decided to use this new skill I had learned on a bottle of water I had held on me.

I then looked at the bottle of water as I muttered to myself, **'Observe'** , and a few seconds later, a status window appeared in front of me.

 _ **Bottle of Water**_  
 _ **\- A bottle of plain water for all of your hydration needs.**_  
 _ **\- Heals 10 HP and eliminates the Dehydrated status; will heal more HP the more it is used.**_

I was surprised for the fact that something as simple as this could do something quite apparently big, both being a HP healer and a status remover. What surprised me was the last phrase, that made me wonder a little on how healing items in the game I played actually worked. Apparently, the more you used a certain healing item, the more HP it would heal, or was it only for this particular item? I then looked at my water bottle supply, which amounted to a bit more than 50 bottles. I cheered on the inside as I sighed in relief that I had a lot of healing items on hand.

I then remembered something I had really forgotten to do, and face-palmed as I muttered to myself, **'Inventory'** , as another window opened up in front of me. I then decided to try if it could actually contain items, and I took the water bottle I had **Observe** d on earlier, and I tried to put it into one of the boxes in the inventory. All of a sudden, it faded into the window, and it appeared as one of the items in the inventory, making me gasp in shock. I cheered inside a little bit more.

I then remembered about something in my status window, and I muttered to myself yet again, **'Status'** , as the status window opened. I then noticed the fact that I had leveled up to Level 2, and that I had 5 points spare to upgrade my stats. I held the urge to recklessly add all of the points into my STR, and I decided to think a little bit differently, and a bit more towards the future. I remembered that INT would have meant Intelligence and STR would have meant Strength, so I figured that Strength wouldn't do too much without any weapon.

I decided to do a 1/2/2 spread of Dexterity, Vitality and Intelligence, to get all three stats up to multiples of 5, and it was convenient enough. As I closed the status window after noticing a HP and MP increase, I suddenly noticed an odd item on my table, something I've never seen or taken into my room before. As I walked towards it, I decided to wait a few minutes before touching it, and I decided to use **Observe** on every item in my room to see if there were any other consumable items in the room that I could use.

Ten minutes later, my inventory was filled with bottles of water and pieces if bread that served a dual-purpose as healing items, and the skill. Now somewhat prepared, I walked towards the odd item on the table and I tried **Observing** it, to no avail. Somehow, even with my **Observe** skill at Level 4, it was of no use. I decided to test my luck, and as I touched it, I was suddenly sucked into it, and I suddenly found myself in a rather dark alleyway. Ugh, dark alleyways, how I hated them.

* * *

 _ **Name: Xenos Skylark**_  
 _ **Class: The Gamer**_  
 _ **Level: LV.02**_  
 _ **EXP: 42.76%**_  
 _ **Effects: -**_  
 _ **HP: 300/300**_  
 _ **MP: 75/75**_  
 _ **STR: 4**_  
 _ **DEX: 5**_  
 _ **VIT: 5**_  
 _ **INT: 10 + 0.4 (4%) = 10.4**_  
 _ **WIS: 5 + 0.2 (4%) = 5.2**_  
 _ **LUK: 4**_  
 _ **Points: 0**_

 _ **Skills:**_  
 _ **Gamer's Body**_ _ **LV. MAX**_ _ **(100.00%)  
**_ _ **Gamer's Mind**_ _ **LV. MAX**_ _ **(100.00%)  
**_ _ **Observe LV.04 (23.34%)**_

 _ **Inventory:**_  
 _ **Bottle of Water x 50**_  
 _ **Piece of Bread x 10**_

* * *

Observe reality, and try to understand it.


	2. First Encounter

_**Name: Xenos Skylark**_  
 _ **Class: The Gamer**_  
 _ **Level: LV.02**_  
 _ **EXP: 42.76%**_  
 _ **Effects: -**_  
 _ **HP: 300/300**_  
 _ **MP: 75/75**_  
 _ **STR: 4**_  
 _ **DEX: 5**_  
 _ **VIT: 5**_  
 _ **INT: 10**_ _ **\+ 0.4 (4%) = 10.4**_  
 _ **WIS: 5**_ _ **\+ 0.2 (4%) = 5.2**_  
 _ **LUK: 4**_  
 _ **Points: 0**_  
 _ **Money: 5000 Jewel**_

 _ **Skills:**_  
 _ **Gamer's Body**_ _ **LV. MAX**_ _ **(100.00%)  
**_ _ **Gamer's Mind**_ _ **LV. MAX**_ _ **(100.00%)  
**_ _ **Observe LV.04 (23.34%)**_

 _ **Inventory:**_  
 _ **Bottle of Water x 50**_  
 _ **Piece of Bread x 10**_

I groaned really heavily as I struggled to get my awake. The only thing I could only witness or notice around me was pure darkness as I struggled to open my eyes. Roughly a minute later, I was suddenly able to open my eyes, as I easily was able to burst them open, shocking and stunning me for a moment. I then tried to look around me to figure out where the actual hell I was at. As I looked around me, I only saw a rather dim environment, except for two sources of light, both above me and at the end of what felt like a hallway, and I realized where I truly was.

I was in something I really hated; dark alleyways. Oddly enough, this dark alleyway wasn't similar to the one normally in the streets. It was oddly enough clean, something you don't see often, and there was nothing in the alleyway but a...wooden sword? I immediately felt like it was out of place, and after I saw nobody at the end, I decided to keep it in my inventory as I muttered to myself, **'Inventory'** , and the Inventory window opened. I shoved the wooden sword into one of the boxes and I closed the window.

After getting on both feet, I decided to walk to the light at the end of the hallway, and as I made it out of the alleyway, I suddenly noticed I was suddenly somewhere which was definitely not my room or the academy I was studying in for sure. I looked around me, and I saw people wearing different clothes than the one in my academy, giving me weird looks. I scratched my head a little bit before suddenly realizing they were speaking a language I was all too familiar with; English. My head suddenly felt odd, since these people I was witnessing first hand were speaking English, although there were a few speaking Japanese.

As I was beginning to try and understand the odd Japanese that a few of them were speaking, I noticed another status window suddenly popping up in front of my face. I looked at it in a little shock and awe as I read the notification:

 _ **From trying to understand, translate and learn a certain language, you have earned a new skill, Bilingual Translator.**_

I decided to look for somewhere to take a seat at without sitting on the floor, and I noticed a few benches in the distance, that I walked through, whistling very quietly as to not make other people look at me weirdly even more. I then silently closed the window that I had forgotten to close, and I silently muttered to myself, **'Skills'** , and the Skills window appeared in front of me once again, and I decided to tap on this new skill I had suddenly learned. I then read the description and I realized it was something potentially big.

 _ **Bilingual Translator (Passive)**_  
 _ **English:**_ _ **LV. MAX**_ _ **(100.00%)  
**_ _ **Japanese: LV.01 (54.32%)  
**_ _ **\- The gamer's ability to learn and understand other languages.  
**_ _ **\- The more languages learned, the higher the EXP gain every time a language is learned.**_

I looked at the description with awe and stars in my eyes. I hadn't expected something like this. I understood why my skill in English was maxed out, but I didn't clearly understand why my Japanese was still at Level 1, even though I have learned a little bit of basic Japanese in the academy. I assumed it was because of the fact that it only counted me trying to learn the language after I had received the skill, and I didn't practice Japanese on Fridays or Saturdays. I swore to myself to eventually level up this skill like a madman, until I suddenly heard a scream in the distance.

I then ran over to the source of the sound after closing the window, and I saw people running away from the source of the sound. I decided to act like a madman, and I muttered to myself, **'Inventory'** , and took out the wooden sword I had picked up earlier, before closing the window. If this was truly going to be a random encounter, I had hoped that this sword that I was using did not have any form of durability at all, or if it did, a weak level of durability. I then decided to be quick and **Observe** d it really quick.

 _ **Wooden Sword LV.01 (0.00%)**_  
 _ **\- Just a basic wooden sword. Weapons of the Gamer have no durability.**_  
 _ **\- Current stat: +5 Damage.**_

I smiled to myself as I noticed that weapons that I wield have apparently no durability and are infinite. I did notice that in my system, apparently weapons could be leveled up. Well, another reason to use these weapons constantly and not throw them away or recycle them, right? I then rushed towards and closer to the sound, where I saw what would have normally been fantasy in front of my very eyes; three people attacking a lady with fire magic. I gasped in shock for a bit before regaining my sense and I rushed towards those three mages with their spells, wooden sword in hand, and consumables in my inventory.

I began to hack and slash at the attacking mages, before they saw me, and they began to blast fire spells at me. I struggled to block the attacks with my sword, as I noticed status windows beginning to pop up around me. I then backed off for a bit, dodging the mages' attacks before reading the status windows, and my, was I surprised:

 _ **From using a sword in battle or in training, you have gained a new skill, Sword Mastery.**_

 _ **From striking the enemies as hard as possible, you have gained a new skill, Power Strike.**_

 _ **From taking damage via magic, you have gained a new skill, Magical Endurance.**_

 _ **Your level has increased by 2! You have earned 10 points!**_

 _ **Your sword's level has increase by 2! Damage +10!**_

I then decided that I really needed to check out my new skills that I have gained, and at the same time, figure out how to defeat these mages by **Observing** them. I also realized that my HP was low, so I decided to act like the idiot I was, and opened up three windows at the same time, muttering to myself, **'Inventory'** , **'Status'** , **'Skills'** , and **'Observe'** , making sure I was dodging the attacks. I suddenly grabbed a few realizations, fire magic was easily toppled with water, which I had in my inventory, for another thing, I was at low health, around 20 HP, and I was going to die if I was hit.

I then managed to reflex to immediately heal myself, using around 25 of the water bottles to get my HP to 270, which was decent enough for my current health of 450. I then closed the status window, and I looked at the three new skills I had gained. They apparently were really strong, and rather overpowered for an early-game skills, or rather, skills:

 _ **Power Strike (Active)**_  
 _ **LV.01 (0.00%)**_  
 _ **\- The gamer's ability to hit the enemy hard and strong, with increased damage.**_  
 _ **\- Current damage output increase: 25%**_  
 _ **\- Mana cost: 25**_

 _ **Sword Mastery (Passive)**_  
 _ **LV.03 (24.57%)**_  
 _ **\- The gamer's ability to master bladed weapons.**_  
 _ **\- Damage output increase: 15%**_

 _ **Magical Endurance (Passive)**_  
 _ **Fire: LV.02 (74.26%)**_  
 _ **\- The gamer's ability to reduce damage caused by magical attacks.**_  
 _ **\- Damage output decrease: Fire - 2%**_

I then looked at the last skill with another realization; if I was somehow able to level up my Fire resistance skill to 100, I would be able to be virtually harmless to Fire. I did a small smirk, before I realized the mages were charging towards me. I then backed off, and I closed almost all of the windows present before I checked on my status once again, and opened up the Status window once again, by muttering to myself, **'Status'** , to which another window opened.

 _ **Name: Xenos Skylark**_  
 _ **Class: The Gamer**_  
 _ **Level: LV.04**_  
 _ **EXP: 11.23%**_  
 _ **Effects: Fire Resistance 2%**_  
 _ **HP: 270/450**_  
 _ **MP: 125/125**_  
 _ **STR: 4**_  
 _ **DEX: 5**_  
 _ **VIT: 5**_  
 _ **INT: 10**_ _ **\+ 0.4 (4%) = 10.4**_  
 _ **WIS: 5**_ _ **\+ 0.2 (4%) = 5.2**_  
 _ **LUK: 4**_  
 _ **Points: 10**_  
 _ **Money: 5000 Jewel**_

I then smirked a little bit, before I realized I would only be able to use my **Power Strike** skill 5 times before running out of MP, and I clicked on MP, as I was running from the mages still charging at me, apparently forgetting to use their fire spells.

 _ **Mana Points (MP)**_  
 _ **\- A currency for magical spells, and used for supernatural feats.**_  
 _ **\- Mana regeneration per minute: 2.**_

I then gasped in horror as I realized my mana regeneration was only 2 per minute. I'd have to do something about that later, but I decided that now was the best time to act against the mages. I checked the **Observe** window I had forgotten to check earlier, which apparently was the same for each one, reducing the number of windows to one, and I noticed that their HP was considerably lower than before, since I did use my sword on them.

 _ **Rogue Fire Mage**_  
 _ **HP: 500 (200)**_  
 _ **MP: - (-)**_  
 _ **\- Rogue mages that use fire magic rings, channeling the rings into their powers.**_

Huh, odd, apparently those spells that they were using were channeled from those flame rings that they equip? Interesting. Maybe, if I was able to kill at least one of those mages, I'd be able to gain access to fire magic, although not as strong, as anime characters who gain their powers naturally. I then grabbed my sword, held it in hand, and closed the **Observe** window, as I charged towards the approaching mages, somewhat more ready than before. I then hacked and slashed the mages, as I managed to scream, **"Power Strike!"** , as my hits' damage were increased, and I did manage to kill one of the mages, deciding not to take the loot until a little bit, after I had killed the other two mages.

I then rushed towards them, and it looked like I had the upper hand, until suddenly, one of the mages grabbed my hand, rendering me unable to attack. The other mage then suddenly began to prepare a fire spell, as I felt that my HP was only down to 50, which meant that the attack could kill me, and I struggled to get out, before pulling at the mage's hands, until suddenly, his arms suddenly disjointed from his hands, as I continually pulled back.

The mage who had grabbed me fell to the ground, and died, leaving a few more drops, and the other mage, broke concentration from his spell and looked at me shocked. I then noticed another status window pop up.

 _ **From using excessive force to rip at least once, you have gained a new skill, Rip.**_

It made sense how I was able to do it, but I was damned sure that it was an Active skill, and I decided not to try, considering I had almost no mana left, with only like 10 mana left, definitely not enough to do anything. I then looked at the other mage, and let out a small chuckle, as I proceeded to hack and slash at the mage, and killed him, as the loot that came from all three mages suddenly flew towards me, and went into my inventory, like an RPG game character who had an auto-collect option on.

I then sighed a little before status windows jammed up my face, and I looked at all of them, processing each one as quickly as the last.

 _ **Your level has increased by 1! You have earned 5 points!**_

 _ **Your sword's level has increased by 1! Damage +5!**_

 _ **Your fire resistance has increased by 1%!**_

 _ **You have earned:**_  
 _ **\- [Key Item: Keys x 3]**_  
 _ **\- [Equipment: Fire Ring x 1]**_  
 _ **\- [Equipment: Rogue Fire Mage's Cloak x 1]**_  
 _ **\- [Currency: 1500 Jewel]**_

I looked at the stuff I had earned in shock and delight. First of all, I had received a Fire Ring, which I assumed I could use as a magic ring. I'd have to **Observe** the ring first to see if I could actually do any spells. For another thing, I had gotten these weird silver keys, which I assumed belonged to the lady these three mages were attacking. Thirdly, I got a cape, which I also assumed was good enough for my purposes.

I then rushed over to the lady, who the mages attacked, and I somehow noticed that she wasn't as old as I thought her to be. In fact, she looked roughly around the same age as me, probably being 17 or so. I then closed all of the status windows open, before I offered my hand with the keys in it, and she looked at me, curious, and I asked her, "Could I help you up?"

* * *

 _ **Name: Xenos Skylark**_  
 _ **Class: The Gamer**_  
 _ **Level: LV.05**_  
 _ **EXP: 14.53%**_  
 _ **Effects: Fire Resistance 3%**_  
 _ **HP: 60/450**_  
 _ **MP: 14/125**_  
 _ **STR: 4**_  
 _ **DEX: 5**_  
 _ **VIT: 5**_  
 _ **INT: 10**_ _ **\+ 0.4 (4%) = 10.4**_  
 _ **WIS: 5**_ _ **\+ 0.2 (4%) = 5.2**_  
 _ **LUK: 4**_  
 _ **Points: 15**_  
 _ **Money: 6500 Jewel**_

 _ **Skills:**_  
 _ **Gamer's Body**_ _ **LV. MAX**_ _ **(100.00%)  
**_ _ **Gamer's Mind**_ _ **LV. MAX**_ _ **(100.00%)  
**_ _ **Observe LV.04 (56.10%)  
**_ _ **Bilingual Translator (English)**_ _ **LV. MAX**_ _ **(100.00%)  
**_ _ **Bilingual Translator (Japanese) LV.01 (54.32%)  
**_ _ **Power Strike LV.03 (24.36%)  
**_ _ **Sword Mastery LV.03 (73.26%)  
**_ _ **Magical Endurance (Fire) LV.03 (53.29%)**_

 _ **Inventory:**_  
 _ **Bottle of Water x 25**_  
 _ **Piece of Bread x 10**_  
 _ **Fire Ring x 1**_  
 _ **Rogue Fire Mage's Cloak x 1**_  
 _ **Wooden Sword LV.04 x 1**_

* * *

Master an art of reality, and you will witness pure greatness and beauty.


	3. Health Regeneration

_**Name: Xenos Skylark  
Class: The Gamer  
Level: LV.05  
EXP: 14.53%  
Effects: Fire Resistance 3%  
HP: 60/450  
MP: 14/125  
STR: 4  
DEX: 5  
VIT: 5  
INT: 10+ 0.4 (4%) = 10.4  
WIS: 5+ 0.2 (4%) = 5.2  
LUK: 4  
Points: 15  
Money: 6500 Jewel**_

 _ **Skills:  
Gamer's Body LV. MAX (100.00%)  
Gamer's Mind LV. MAX (100.00%)  
Observe LV.04 (56.10%)  
Bilingual Translator (English) LV. MAX (100.00%)  
Bilingual Translator (Japanese) LV.01 (54.32%)  
Power Strike LV.03 (24.36%)  
Sword Mastery LV.03 (73.26%)  
Magical Endurance (Fire) LV.03 (53.29%)**_

 _ **Inventory:  
Bottle of Water x 25  
Piece of Bread x 10  
Fire Ring x 1  
Rogue Fire Mage's Cloak x 1  
Wooden Sword LV.04 x 1**_

* * *

As I extended my hand to hers to help her get up, she looked at me, and grabbed my hand, keys in it, before I pulled her up, and she got on her knees. As I observed her for a minute, this time, without the **Observe** skill, I noticed her physique wasn't normal for someone back at the academy, with her donning a white and blue patterned shirt, and a blue skirt with a golden 'rim' at the end, if that is what someone calls it. She bowed a little to me in a respectful manner, before saying, "Thanks...for saving me back there. I wasn't really able to attack them, not with my keys taken by them."

I then nodded a little before telling the teenager in front of me, "It's no matter. I was just trying to help out someone in need, I guess. I just wanted to ask, what do those gold keys actually do? They don't look like keys somebody would use to unlock the door to their house." The girl giggled a little before telling me, "It'll take me a while to explain. Let's go find somewhere to sit down, then we can talk about it." I smiled back a little, before heading the bench area where I myself had taken a seat at earlier, before I heard the scream earlier.

I then asked her, whether she could explain what the keys actually did, and the girl mentioned to me, "Ah, before I forget to ask; I never actually got your name, nor did I introduce myself. It's best if I started with that. My name's Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia." I shook her hand as I also introduced myself, "The name's Xenos, Xenos Skylark. You have such a nice name, by the way." Wow. What a way to begin a conversation. She blushed a little, before she began to explain what these keys do.

"It's best if I really explain this, considering that not too many people use my kind of magic." She held one of her golden keys, as she explained, "This, here, is a Celestial Spirit Golden Key. It allows me to sort-of summon these creatures called Celestial Spirits. For now though, I don't think I should be summoning one in the middle of nowhere, but maybe for another time, where I could actually show you what these Celestial Spirits are." I looked at her in awe, like a young child who was squealing when he was receiving candy.

She looked at me again, with a small hidden blush on her face that I seemed to notice, and she asked me, "Also, how did you do what you did earlier. You seemed to be screaming words, such as, 'Power Strike' and 'Status'. What do they actually mean?" I thought for a bit, thinking on whether to tell the truth to this girl or not, because for all I know, it could be a trap meant to use me for evil. But then again, this girl was willing to tell her powers to me, apparently something rather rare.

I decided to **Observe** her without telling her about it, so I muttered to myself silently, **'Observe'**. As the window opened up about Lucy's description, I noticed that from her stats, she seemed rather nice, and definitely not part of a secret organization that knows about my powers and intends to use them for evil, so I subtly closed the window without her noticing, and I decided to tell her part of the story for now. I told her, "Honestly, let's just say that these chants allow me to do certain abilities, such as increase my strength for certain weapons and the such."

Lucy looked at me, a little surprised, before I heard loud voices in the distance, ones particularly related to fan-girling and screaming. The most prominent sentence I heard was, "The Salamander has arrived!" After Lucy heard the exact same thing I had heard, she then roamed to the source of the sound, rather, she ran to the location of the sound, leading me to chase after her, screaming, "Lucy! Wait up!" As I struggled to catch up with Lucy's increasingly quick speed, Lucy suddenly began to walk even quicker to the crowd, as if she were somewhat charmed by the main center of attraction.

I gasped for air, and I quickly ran to the area where the crowd was centered around, and I noticed a man standing in the middle, doing what seemed like magic tricks. It didn't seem to special or something, but then, I noticed that most of the audience surrounding him were girls with hearts and stars in. Actually, the only males in the area were the one standing in the middle, and me. It seemed somewhat odd at first, until I had realized the reason why the audience was mainly comprised of females.

The one reason why the audience was mostly female, and the one reason why all of the females had either hearts or stars in their eyes, was because the male in the middle was obviously using something like a Charm spell to do his duties of stunning the female audience. As I looked at the unyielding idiot, as I called him, it reminded me of that one character, Duke Venomania, from that one VOCALOID song. I decided to chuckle a little, hoping that he wouldn't notice me, before I noticed that Lucy too seemed to be charmed.

I waved my right hand in front of her, calling to her in a state of curiosity, "Earth to Lucy. Earth to Lucy. You there?" As I sighed in defeat, unable to wake her from her charm, I noticed two individuals crashing into the crowd, and asking the man in the middle whether he was this Salamander, as the girls' charms faded away, including Lucy. Lucy noticed me beside her, and she asked me, "Wait...what happened?" I explained to her about the Salamander using the charm spell, and the pink-haired teenager and...a flying cat...crashing into the Salamander and somehow nullifying his charm on the girls.

I noticed Lucy clutching her fist, as if she really wanted to punch this Salamander in the face, and I understood why. I mean, she was charmed by the man for damned sake. Lucy and I walked over to the teenager and the...flying blue cat..., and she decided to treat the two of them, and even me, to a meal, for saving her, I assumed. I decided to agree, because of the fact that I would be rude to decline, and on the assumption that eating a meal can also increase my HP back to max. She smiled as she led the way, and I assumed she was thankful in some way.

As we entered what felt like a restaurant, Lucy grabbed some place by the window, and I decided to take a seat beside her, whereas the pink-haired teenager and the blue flying cat decided to sit at the opposite side. As the food that Lucy had ordered just now had arrived, I noticed that it wasn't all that different to normal food, so I decided to chow it down, seeing Lucy also chow down a plate of her own food, and I noticed the two strangers I had just met devouring their food as if there was no tomorrow, leaving me shocked.

As I finished mine, and Lucy finished hers, with the two still eating, Lucy decided to introduce the two of us to the other two strangers, and I found out that the two strangers' names were Natsu and Happy. I gladly introduced myself as Xenos, as Lucy and I let them continue their meal. As I was listening to Lucy continue talking about wanting to join a guild, I decided to open my inventory as I silently muttered to myself, **'Inventory'** , as I suddenly remembered that I had the **Observe** skill, and I facepalmed myself after realizing I would have simply known Natsu's and Happy's names from just **Observing**.

I then took the Fire Ring item I had gained from the fight with the three rogue mages earlier, and decided to Observe it, so that I could actually understand what fire spells I was somewhat potentially able to do with this newfound power. I then **Observe** d it, and then my face turned into a silent face of shock.

 _ **Fire Ring LV.01 (0.00%)**_  
 _ **\- A basic fire ring that allows you to do a few fire spells, at the cost of MP.**_  
 _ **\- Spells possible when equipped: Fireball**_  
 _ **\- More spells can be learned as the ring levels up.**_

I decided to do something I suddenly thought of, and I closed the **Observe** window, as I silently muttered to myself, **'Equipment'** , as another window appeared in front of me. I then noticed the slots available on the Equipment window; the slots for clothing, which I silently grinned at, and the slots for Accessories. I decided to take the ring from my Inventory, and I placed it into the one of the Accessories slots, and suddenly, a status window suddenly popped up in front of me.

 _ **From equipping a fire ring with the ability, you have gained a skill, Fireball.**_

I smiled a little before closing the window, and as Lucy continued to talk about her really wanting to join a guild, Natsu and Happy just was about to finish their meal. Lucy and I decided to finally part ways, but not after I silently muttered to myself, **'Skills'** , and I pressed on the Fireball skill that I recently got.

 _ **Fireball (Active)**_  
 _ **LV.01 (0.00%)**_  
 _ **\- The gamer's ability to summon a fireball from his hands.**_  
 _ **\- Requires the Fire Ring to work. When at a level high enough, it can be used on its own.**_  
 _ **\- Damage: 110%.**_  
 _ **\- Mana cost: 50.**_

I frowned upon realizing that using the Fireball skill would use an immense amount of mana, considering I only have 125 Mana Points, which led to me only being able to use it twice, I silently hoped that it worked like other skills, where if I were to level it up, it would make it so that it would require less mana. I then decided to very quickly jam 5 points into my Intelligence stat, and decided against my will to place two points into each of the other skills. Now content with my progress, I muttered to myself, **'Status'** , and the Status window opened up once again. I then checked my stats and noticed that there was a considerable improvement.

 _ **Name: Xenos Skylark**_  
 _ **Class: The Gamer**_  
 _ **Level: LV.05**_  
 _ **EXP: 14.53%**_  
 _ **Effects: Fire Resistance 3%**_  
 _ **HP: 500/500**_  
 _ **MP: 150/150**_  
 _ **STR: 6**_  
 _ **DEX: 7**_  
 _ **VIT: 7**_  
 _ **INT: 15 + 0.6 (4%) = 15.6**_  
 _ **WIS: 7 + 0.28 (4%) = 7.28**_  
 _ **LUK: 6**_  
 _ **Points: 0**_  
 _ **Money: 6500 Jewel**_

I smiled at the fact that with the fact that I had jammed 5 points into Intelligence, my Mana managed to increase a little from 125 to 150, allowing me to do another FIreball spell. Lucy and I got up, as we prepared to leave the restaurant and head off with our day. I noticed Natsu and Happy suddenly kneeling in front of Lucy, thanking her for the wonderful meal I assumed, gaining the attention of almost every customer in the restaurant, as Lucy panicked to tell them not to that, leaving me chuckling beside her.

After they finally stopped, we left the building, happy and full from the meal earlier, as we decided to take a break somewhere near the places I had been near twice, firstly when I had heard Lucy's original cry for help, and secondly when Lucy explained to me regarding Celestial Spirits and their uses. We then decided to take a break as we sat down and Lucy decided to pull out a magazine she had apparently been carrying from earlier, and she began to read it. I then poked around, looking at the article she was reading, and I asked her, "What is a guild exactly?"

She looked at me, confused, and asked me, "You don't know what a guild is?"

* * *

 _ **Name: Xenos Skylark**_  
 _ **Class: The Gamer**_  
 _ **Level: LV.05**_  
 _ **EXP: 14.53%**_  
 _ **Effects: Fire Resistance 3%**_  
 _ **HP: 500/500**_  
 _ **MP: 150/150**_  
 _ **STR: 6**_  
 _ **DEX: 7**_  
 _ **VIT: 7**_  
 _ **INT: 15 + 0.6 (4%) = 15.6**_  
 _ **WIS: 7 + 0.28 (4%) = 7.28**_  
 _ **LUK: 6**_  
 _ **Points: 0**_  
 _ **Money: 6500 Jewel**_

 _ **Skills:  
Gamer's Body LV. MAX (100.00%)  
Gamer's Mind LV. MAX (100.00%)  
Observe LV.04 (56.10%)  
Bilingual Translator (English) LV. MAX (100.00%)  
Bilingual Translator (Japanese) LV.01 (54.32%)  
Power Strike LV.03 (24.36%)  
Sword Mastery LV.03 (73.26%)  
Magical Endurance (Fire) LV.03 (53.29%)  
Fireball LV.01 (0.00%)**_

 _ **Inventory:  
Bottle of Water x 25  
Piece of Bread x 10  
Rogue Fire Mage's Cloak x 1  
Wooden Sword LV.04 x 1**_

* * *

Learn to endure the trials you face, and you shall succeed.


	4. Guild Affiliation

_**Name: Xenos Skylark**_  
 _ **Class: The Gamer**_  
 _ **Level: LV.05**_  
 _ **EXP: 14.53%**_  
 _ **Effects: Fire Resistance 3%**_  
 _ **HP: 500/500**_  
 _ **MP: 150/150**_  
 _ **STR: 6**_  
 _ **DEX: 7**_  
 _ **VIT: 7**_  
 _ **INT: 15 + 0.6 (4%) = 15.6**_  
 _ **WIS: 7 + 0.28 (4%) = 7.28**_  
 _ **LUK: 6**_  
 _ **Points: 0**_  
 _ **Money: 6500 Jewel**_

 _ **Skills:  
Gamer's Body LV. MAX (100.00%)  
Gamer's Mind LV. MAX (100.00%)  
Observe LV.04 (56.10%)  
Bilingual Translator (English) LV. MAX (100.00%)  
Bilingual Translator (Japanese) LV.01 (54.32%)  
Power Strike LV.03 (24.36%)  
Sword Mastery LV.03 (73.26%)  
Magical Endurance (Fire) LV.03 (53.29%)  
Rip LV.01 (51.48%)  
Fireball LV.01 (0.00%)**_

 _ **Inventory:  
Bottle of Water x 25  
Piece of Bread x 10  
Rogue Fire Mage's Cloak x 1  
Wooden Sword LV.04 x 1**_

* * *

Lucy looked at me with a very strange look on her face, as if she couldn't believe what I was trying to say. She then asked me, "I'm sorry. What were you trying to say again?" I looked at her, scratching my head as if she was crazy, also considering the fact that I said it to her rather clearly, so I repeated to her, with an even clearer tone, "What are guilds exactly? Just need to fact check what I already know to make sure it was actually correct." Lucy sighed and decided to very simply explain about guilds, without going too deep into the explanation.

As she laid back onto her seat, satisfied by her short explanation, I thanked her as I had managed to pin their similarities to clubs from the academy, although heavily scaled up and more lively and happy. As Lucy flipped through the magazine she was reading, I happened to peep in at somewhat the most convenient time, as she was reading about guilds. I then read regarding the few guilds that were being talked about in the magazine, namely Fairy Tail, Phantom Lord and Sabertooth. It was that moment that something ticked within me.

I had seen the name 'Fairy Tail' in the academy, and I was pretty damned sure it was that one anime I had decided to watch a little of while waiting for Elise Cyanis at the front gate of the academy for our outing together, or 'date' if that's what you were going to call it. I then had placed my bets that I was surely in the events of the first episode, and the bad thing about me was that I had only managed to watch so little, only up until a few arcs in, and even that my memory of was blurry. There was definitely no way to deny where I finally realized I was in.

Fiore, the land where magic exists and was normal to everyone. I definitely wasn't anywhere near the academy, nor was I probably on my own planet. I had been reading the plots on the wiki so I had silently hoped that whatever I had read would help me with my Gamer ability to survive this magic-filled planet, and I left my thoughts at that. When I was back to my senses, suddenly some figure popped out from the bushes to the right of where Lucy was sitting, as she was reading about one of the Fairy Tail members, presumably Mirajane from the silhouette.

Then Lucy and I were able to make out the silhouette as the same Salamander mage from earlier who had charmed a lot of fan-girls into watching him, including Lucy, until Natsu bumped into him, and the crowd was indirectly freed from the charm. Lucy looked at him with a crossed face, presumably mad from earlier, and she silently clenched her fist, similar to earlier, and the mage told her, "Fairy Tail? Seriously, I belong to that guild! I can help you to join our guild. I can also ask the master to let you join the guild."

She looked at him in awe and surprise as he continued with his sentence, "Just come to my party on my boat that will be held tonight. The only condition is that you cannot tell anybody else about the Charm Magic that I did earlier. Even you, other kiddo." Yeah, I definitely was reminded on who this Salamander mage was in the series. Bora the Prominence, who was definitely not a mage of Fairy Tail. And if I were not mistaken, Natsu was the one who had managed to defeat him in the anime. I shrugged, deciding to go with the flow.

The only other reason I had decided to follow the flow, was because if I had reacted to it like I knew it all along, Bora would be rather odd, and probably defeated, whereas Lucy would look at me strangely, wondering why the hell I knew about it, yet decided not to bring up about his 'not being in Fairy Tail' thing until now. So, Bora, or the Salamander as for now he's called, backed into the bushes and suddenly disappeared, leaving me and Lucy speechless as to how the actual hell he disappeared into the bushes when he only had fire magic.

Lucy then secretly told herself, which I managed to actually hear, "Hehe. I finally have a chance to join Fairy Tail. I just have to not tell anyone about Charm until I finally join the guild in the end." I chuckled an unheard laugh, sighing in relief that Lucy did not hear my laugh, as she asked me, "So, do you want to accompany me to the boat party tonight?" Sure, or not. Probably as her bodyguard of everything. I then nodded to her, as she told me, "Let's go to my place. I need to change into a fancy dress, as it's getting late now. I don't want to be late after all."

I shrugged, as we decided to head to her place. Even though it was quite in the afternoon, I assumed that she decided to go early because her home may have been pretty far away and she probably did not have a mode of transport, judging from the fact that she had been walking around the whole day, and showing signs of tiredness when we were at the restaurant. I, however, decided not to question the situation, considering and assuming that she wouldn't be one to talk about her tiredness.

When we had arrived at her home, which was definitely something that looked like a small apartment, I had decided to take a look around the small apartment building whereas Lucy decided to go take a shower and get a new change if clothes for the night occasion. I had almost forgotten what her apartment actually looked like in the anime, but seeing it in first person was actually interesting. I made a mental note to myself to praise Lucy for the cleanliness of her home, and knowing that it would be a bad idea to accidentally see what I shouldn't be seeing, I took a seat in the living room.

A few minutes later, and a successful search around to find my smartphone which was at full battery, which I had then put into my Inventory, Lucy finally got out of the shower, and finally had gotten a new change of clothes, a rather lovely red dress, which had admired her for, to which she blushed at, and she asked me, "You've been waiting here all this time?" I decided to think of a witty pickup line or something along the lines of that, and I replied, "I should be. I should be accompanying my princess at all times, you know."

Her face then immediately many shades pink and red, and laughed a little, before telling me, "Come on. Let's go. We don't want to be late." I suddenly felt so much irony as we left the area, and headed to the dock where the boat was located. I would have to protect her until Natsu came if Bora decided to do the actual anime events. As we headed towards the area, I had suddenly panned over to my thoughts about the phone. It was surprising that my phone was there, even if I had remembered putting it in my pockets after I showered this morning.

I shrugged, putting away those thoughts, as we somehow had arrived at the dock. Weird, I thought to myself. Maybe thinking about something else does make you faster. I decided to use the cloak I had in my inventory and I muttered both, **'Inventory'** , and, **'Equipment'** , silently, as two status windows opened in front of me as I switched over the cloak's location from the one of the Inventory slots into the second of my four accessory slots as the cloak suddenly appeared on my back. Two other status windows also appeared.

 _ **From equipping a cloak of the aforementioned skill, your Fire Resistance has increased by 5%.**_

 _ **From equipping a cloak of the aforementioned ability, your Fire Attacks now cause 300% more damage.**_

I then noticed Lucy looking at me in surprise, as she noticed the cloak on my back, as she asked me, "Umm...Xenos, where did you get that?" I then whispered to her to hope nobody else heard me, "It was something the mages who attacked you had dropped. I decided to keep it, hoping it may do something. And it has." She looked at me, confused at how the mage dropped the cloak in the first place, but she shrugged it off as I accompanied her onto the boat. Lucy then decided to go speak with Salamander, whilst I decided to wait outside.

As I was waiting for Lucy, and technically for the plot to progress, I decided to fiddle around with my phone that I had thrown into my inventory a few minutes earlier, as I silently muttered to myself, 'Inventory', to which it opened, until I suddenly heard a loud scream coming from the inside. This was without a doubt, Lucy, as Bora had tried to make her one of his slaves. I then took advantage of the fact that I had my Inventory window open, and I took out my Wooden Sword and immediately closed the window before barging in through the door.

As Lucy looked at me, shocked, Bora told his guards to attack me, whereas I, with my Wooden Sword in hand, began to rapidly slash at my enemies, keeping my usage of **Power Strike** to a minimum to ensure that I wouldn't be using much mana. Then again, I'd just have to fend off against the guards until Natsu and Happy arrived, then I'll be the one to grab Lucy's keys. I then decided to try off the 2 new skills I had recently gained as I then kind-of chanted, **'Fireball!'** as a fireball came out of my right hand, the one with the ring, and hit Bora in the face.

I then took the chance I had to **Observe** the now-recovering Bora, as I had then noticed it wasn't telling me it was Bora.

 _ **'Salamander'  
HP : ?  
MP : ?  
\- A fire mage. Very untrustworthy.**_

I sweat-dropped as I read the description whilst I was fighting against his bodyguards, and then I heard as if somebody was charging into the battle, which I had then assumedly identified as Natsu and Happy charging in to fight Bora. I then stepped back as Natsu then charged into battle along with Happy. I decided to close whatever remaining status windows I had.

 _ **Your fireball skill has leveled up by 2! Damage increased by 20%!**_

 _ **You have leveled up by 2! You have gained 10 skill points!**_

 _ **Your sword has leveled up by 2! +10% damage!**_

I gasped at that second last status window. I somehow managed to gain myself two levels merely just by doing that fighting. I then knew that I was merely just a low level, so it would make sense, and I knew that the more I leveled up, the more EXP I would require to level up my own character. I closed the windows left, and I screamed to Lucy, "Hang on! I'll grab the keys!" I then jumped into the water as I swam to one of the rocky bays nearby. I managed to catch a glimpse of Lucy being grabbed by Happy and taken to the shore.

Once I had arrived to where I needed to be, I was surprised that I could still hear the fighting, even from far away. I was also surprised that I had enough stamina to swim all the way here. I assumed it was because of the fact that I had managed to increase the points on my Dexterity and Vitality stats and the fact that I had somehow gained a new skill while swimming, **Swimming** (duh), which allowed me to use less stamina in swimming and underwater combat. I had also somehow managed to level it up to 5, and my Observe skill was leveled up to 8 as I was continuously **Observing** to make sure there were no sharks.

I then looked around the small island for the keys that had been thrown by Bora, as I managed to grab my hands on something which I felt like metal. I then smiled as luck was on my side, and I immediately took out of the ocean, making my eyes shine as I figured out that this key belonged to Aquarius, the Waterbearer. I also remembered that at this particular moment, when Lucy did summon her, she washed her away along with the boat, as she was, if I was not mistaken, with her boyfriend of sorts. I then decided to do the insane.

I then grabbed the key and held it out in a similar fashion to how Lucy would summon her spirits, and I screamed an entirely different chant, deciding to just try it, "I call upon you! Zodiac and Spirit of the Waterbearer, Aquarius!" As a bright light suddenly radiated from the golden key I was holding with the symbol of Aquarius, I covered my eyes as the light began to die out. What I saw in front was the Waterbearer, Aquarius. I then asked her for help, but before that decided to apologize to her if I had caused her any inconveniences.

"I'm sorry, Zodiac Aquarius, if I was causing any inconveniences to you, and the fact that I am not Lucy Heartfilia, your Spirit Wielder, I request great help from you at the moment. Your master is in danger, and although she has help, the one helping is in great danger. All I request is just to wash the boat over to the surface. I am sorry if I had really disturbed any of your current plans." She looked at me, and she told me, "So you must be Xenos Skylark, The Gamer I've heard of." I looked at her in surprise, and asked her, " _The Gamer_?"

Aquarius then told me, "There was a legend, about a man who would change Earthland as everyone knew it. A man, who came from another world, who was born with abilities unknown to magic of Earthland. He was called, _The Gamer_. I can sense that you are _The Gamer_ , for you don't have the aura other Celestial Spirit mages have, yet you can summon me easily." It was then I realized a very odd truth; I was somewhat a legend. I then shrugged the thoughts aside, as she then told me, "I remember what you told me earlier. Just tell Lucy that I'll be busy, with my boyfriend."

I nodded, and she chanted some sort of spell I wasn't able to understand, and a few waves appeared behind the boat, large waves to add to that fact, as she smiled and disappeared, and a few waves appeared behind me. I feared that I would be washed similarly to the shore as Lucy had done. However, the waves seemed to carry me in top of them, as if in a graceful manner. I silently told the waves, as if they would hear me, "Thank you, Aquarius. I will not fail the expectations I have been set."

As I arrived onto the shore, I waved to the waves as a status window popped up in front of me that I realized should have appeared earlier, when I had summoned Aquarius. As I read it, I then realized that I had learned a new branch of magic.

 _ **From summoning a Celestial Spirit, you have gained a new skill, Celestial Spirit Summoning.**_

I smiled to myself, as I rushed over to where the boat was. I then witnessed something that was sort of like a climax in the first episode, Natsu's revealing that he is a Fairy Tail mage, surprising both Lucy and Bora, which accidentally causes Bora's crewmates to accidentally expose his own identity. As I finally caught up to Lucy, I panted a little and closed the status window as I handed over the key ring to Lucy, informing to her about Aquarius' state. She looked at me, shocked that I was somehow able to even summon a Celestial Spirit, much less Aquarius.

As Natsu then charged up his Fire Dragon's Iron Fist, I then decided to sit back, as Happy began to explain to Lucy about Natsu's specialty Magic, me not bothering to listen because I already knew. I then embraced myself, when Natsu then screamed out his chant, and I held on as the force produced from his punch threatened to blast me away. As I kept my eyes peeled, the smoke faded, and I was finally given a chance to witness the destruction first-hand. I gasped in awe as I looked at how much Natsu actually destroyed.

I then heard footsteps approaching as I heard Natsu ask, "So what? Do you want to join Fairy Tail or not?" We looked at him, eyes full of stars as we nodded. Natsu then screamed, "Follow me then!" as we decided to follow after him, hoping he would finally lead us to Fairy Tail.

 _ **You are now undergoing a status revamp.**_

Wait, what?

* * *

 _ **Name: Xenos Skylark**_  
 _ **Class: The Gamer**_  
 _ **Level: LV.07**_  
 _ **EXP: 14.53%**_  
 _ **Effects: Fire Resistance 3%**_  
 _ **HP: 650/650  
HPR: 50**_  
 _ **MP: 350/350  
MPR: 40**_  
 _ **STR: 6 + 0.36 (6%) = 6.36**_  
 _ **DEX: 15 + 0.9 (6%) = 15.9**_  
 _ **VIT: 15 + 0.9 (6%) = 15.9**_  
 _ **INT: 15 + 2.1 (14%) = 15.6**_  
 _ **WIS: 7 + 0.98 (14%) = 7.98**_  
 _ **LUK: 6**_  
 _ **Points: 10**_  
 _ **Money: 6500 Jewel**_

 _ **Skills:  
Gamer's Body LV. MAX (100.00%)  
Gamer's Mind LV. MAX (100.00%)  
Observe LV.08 (10.27%)  
Bilingual Translator (English) LV. MAX (100.00%)  
Bilingual Translator (Japanese) LV.01 (54.32%)  
Power Strike LV.03 (24.36%)  
Sword Mastery LV.03 (73.26%)  
Magical Endurance (Fire) LV.03 (53.29%)  
Rip LV.01 (51.48%)  
Fireball LV.03 (17.37%)  
Swimming LV.05 (10.28%)  
Celestial Spirit Summoning LV.01 (56.27%)**_

 _ **Inventory:  
Bottle of Water x 25  
Piece of Bread x 10  
Wooden Sword LV.06 x 1**_

* * *

 **Author's Note #1: I have a reason for those last two lines. The reason why I actually did that was because I wanted to switch over from an old stat format to a new set of algorithms I have used. So, it was best that I used a sort-of transition message to alert.**


End file.
